The Fugitoid's visit to Earth
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Professor Zayton Honeycutt messages Donatello telling him that he'll be visiting Earth for a whole month. Learn if he gets on the turtles and Splinter's nerves, and yes he'll be living with them for that whole month. Also Donatello gets in a relationship with both Dr. Tyler Rockwell and Professor Honeycutt.
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 1: The Ulixes appears

Note: This story is in Donatello's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself.

I woke up one morning to Mikey shaking me, I look at him and he says, "BRO! BRO! GUESS WHAT!" I groan, yawn, and say, "What?" He says, "FUGITOID SENT YOU A MESSAGE!" I say, "Fugitoid did? You sure?" He nods and says, "Go see for yourself." I push him away, get up, go to my lab, look at the communication orb, see that it's going off, I go over to it, and a hologram of the Fugitoid appears, and he says, "Hello Donatello, I hope you get this message... I'm visiting your planet for a whole month, I would love to meet your other friends. As well as your sensai. I'll be arriving early tommorrow morning. I'll be arriving at Washington Square at about 7 AM. I hope to see you then." I look at the clock on the wall see that it says, 6:45 AM. I say, "He'll be arriving to Washington Square in 15 minutes!" I quickly exit my lab, the lair, the sewers and head to Washington Square, I get there and see that it's 6:59 AM, I look up and see the Ulixes, it lands right where the Black Hole Generator was. Fugitoid exits the Ulixes, makes the happy expression with his eyes, looks over at me, and says, "Ah, I'm glad you got my message, my friend." I smile and say, "Hey there, Professor. How's it been?" He walks over to me and says, "I've been doing well, my dear friend, how have you been?" I rub the back of my head, laugh a little and say, "I've been great. Would you like to go to the lair with me?" He nods and says, "I'd love to, my friend." I nod and say, "I hope you won't mind going in the sewers..." He makes the happy expression with his eyes and says, "I don't mind." I say, "Well then follow me."

End of chapter 1: The Ulixes appears

Next: Chapter 2: Sensai meet Fugitoid

Note: There will be 15 chapters in total


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 2: Sensai meet Fugitoid

After a couple of minutes, we reach the lair. Leo was watching Space Heroes, he cuts the TV off and says, "Hey bro, where have you been?" I say, "You won't believe it, but.. Well turn around and you'll see." Leo sighs, turns around, gasps and says, "Fugitoid? What brings you he-" Fugitoid says, "Hello my friend, I decided to visit your home planet." Raph walks over and says, "Why did I-" He sees Fugitoid and says, "Fugitoid? Wh-" I say, "He's visiting Earth for a whole month, Raph." Mikey walks over and says, "You're welcome for telling you about the message, bro." I nod and say, "Thanks for that, Mikey." Sensai walks over and says, "My sons, what is going on?" I say, "Oh good sensai, I'd like to introduce you to the Professor." Sensai nods and says, "You must be Professor Honeycutt." The Fugitoid makes the happy expression with his eyes and says, "Yes, that's correct." Raph says, "Hey Donnie, I was wondering something, come with me to your lab." I say, "Okay." Me and Raph enter my lab, Raph says to me, "Okay, I was wondering if you have a crush on the Fugitoid?" I say, "What?! Why would you think that...!" Raph says, "Because you two have a lot in common and you even used to blush a lot on the Ulixes.."

End of chapter 2: Sensai meet Fugitioid

Next: Chapter 3: The Mutanimals meet Fugitoid


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 3: The Mutanimals meet Fugitoid

4 hours later, the Mutanimals enter the lair. Mikey runs over to Leatherhead, hugs him, and says, "LEATHERHEAD!" Leatherhead hugs Mikey back and says, "It's good to see you too, Michelangelo." I say, "Slash, Doc, Mondo, and Leatherhead, I'd like you to meet Professor Honeycutt." Slash walks over to the Fugitoid, smiles and says, "Hello you must be Fugitoid, right?" Dr. Rockwell smiles and says, "My name is Dr. Tyler Rockwell." Mondo Gecko smiles and says, "Yo, my name is Jason." Leatherhead smiles and says, "My name is Leatherhead." Fugitoid makes the happy expression with his eyes and says, "It's nice to meet you all." Dr. Rockwell takes my left hand in his right hand, pulls me into my lab, uses his powers to close and lock all the door. I blush and say, "What in the wor-" Dr. Rockwell whispers in my left ear, "I hope you know why I'm going to do this, my dear boy." I gasp and feels as Dr. Rockwell's lips meet my own. I blush more and feel as he pushes me againist the back wall of my lab. I feel as he licks my lower lip, I blush a bright red, push him away and say, "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" He smiles and says, "Could you not tell why I was doing that?" I gasp and say, "You love me, don't you, Rockwell?" He wraps his arms around my neck, leans his head on my left shoulder, and says, "Yes, I do."

End of chapter 3: The Mutanimals meet Fugitoid

Next: Chapter 4: The Fugitoid tells me that he's had a crush on me


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 4: The Fugitoid tells me that he's had a crush on me

2 hours later, Fugitoid takes my left hand in his right hand, pulls me into my lab, I blush and say, "What in th-" He makes the happy expression with his eyes, wraps his right arm around my waist, and says, "I hope you won't mind me doing this, my friend." I gasp as his "lips" meet my own. He pulls away and says, "I hope you don't mind me doing that. Even though I want to do it again. And also I want you to know this, I have had a crush on you for a while." I gasp as he kisses me again. I blush and slowly start to kiss back. Dr. Rockwell sees this, runs into my lab, grabs my left arm, pulls me away from the Fugitoid and says, "I thought you loved me, Donatello, my dear boy!" I pull my arm away and say, "I never told you that, Doc!" Dr. Rockwell says, "Well you sure acted like it, when I kissed you!" I say, "What in the world are you talking about?!" He says, "You blushed furiously during our whole kiss!" I say, "Just forget it!" I run out of my lab and exit the lair.

End of chapter 4: The Fugitoid tells me that he's had a crush on me

Next: Chapter 5: Who should I date? Dr. Rockwell or the Professor..


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 5: Who should I date? Dr. Rockwell or the Professor..

Leo walks over to me and says, "Bro, what's wrong?" I sigh and say, "I... I don't know... I never showed Rockwell that I loved him back... But on the inside I do love him... But I love the Professor too.." Leo says, "Maybe you should date both of them.." I say, "I guess you're right.." I enter the lair, grab the Fugitoid's left hand with my right hand, pull him into my lab, and say, "I want you to know that I love you too, but I also love Rockwell, but maybe I can date you and him both.." Fugitoid wraps his arms around my neck, makes the happy expression with his eyes, and says before kissing me, "I'd love to go out with you." I kiss him back. A few minutes later, I grab Dr. Rockwell's left hand with my right hand, pull him into my lab, sigh, and say, "I'm sorry about being mean to you ea-" He uses his powers to shut and lock all the doors, wraps his arms around my neck, and says, "It was my fault.. I overreacted.. I hope you can forgive me.." I smile, look into his eyes, and say, "You're so cute, of course I forgive you." He smiles and says, "You're cute too." I feel as his lips meet my own, I kiss back. I feel as he licks my lower lip, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in. I then stick my tongue in his mouth, we then roll each other's tongues over one and another. I pull away and say, "Would you like to go out with me?" He winks and says, "I'd love to."

End of chapter 5: Who should I date? Dr. Rockwell or the Professor..

Next: Chapter 6: April and Casey learn that the Fugitoid's here on Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 6: April and Casey learn that the Fugitoid's here on Earth

A few minutes later, April enters the lair, sees the Fugitoid, runs over to him, hugs him tightly and says, "PROFESSOR! What brings you to Earth?" He makes the happy expression with his eyes, hugs April back, and says, "I decided to visit your home planet for a whole month." April stops hugging Fugitoid and says, "That's awesome!" About 20 minutes later, Casey enters the lair, sees the Fugitoid, and says, "Fugidude? What's up? Why are you here on Earth?" Fugitoid says, "Hello Casey, I decided to visit your home planet for a whole month." Casey says, "I'm glad to see you again, Fugidude."

End of chapter 6: April and Casey learn that the Fugitoid's here on Earth

Next: Chapter 7: Day 2 of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 7: Day 2 of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth

The next morning, I wake up to the Fugitoid kissing me, I kiss him back, he pulls away, and I say, "How'd you sleep, my love?" He says, "I slept well, how'd you sleep, my love?" I smile and say, "I slept wonderfully, I dreamt about you all night." He makes the happy expression with his eyes and says, "You're so sweet, my love." I giggle and say, "I love you so much, my love." He kisses my left cheek and says, "I love you too." I say, "I hope Mikey's making br-" He makes the happy expression with his eyes and says, "Actually I made breakfast for you, your brothers, and sensai." I smile and say, "Well that was kind of you, Mikey'll have to thank you for that. He usually makes breakfast." A few minutes later in the kitchen. Mikey looks at me and says, "Did you make breakfast today?" Fugitoid says, "I made breakfast for you all." Mikey smiles and says, "Thanks, Fugitoid, that gives me one less thing to do today." Fugitoid makes the happy expression with his eyes and says, "You're welcome, Michelangelo."

End of chapter 7: Day 2 of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Next: Chapter 8: Day 3 of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 8: Day 3 of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth

The next morning, I wake up to Mikey shaking me, I look at him and he says, "Bro! We've gotta do something, Fugitoid's taking my job now!" I yawn and say, "What do you mean?" He says, "He's making breakfast again! I'm in charge of breakfast!" I say, "He's not used to our routine and stuff... Give him a break.." Mikey sighs and says, "Fine... But if he starts naming mutants, he's gotta go!" I sigh and go back to sleep. A few hours later, I'm in my lab, when Dr. Rockwell, levitates in, pushes me againist the back wall of my lab, I look at him and say, "I was working on som-" He cuts me off by kissing me. I pull away and say, "I was working on something for the Professor.. I'm fixing up his old steering device, it's not been working right for him."

End of chapter 8: Day 3 of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Next: Chapter 9: Day 10 of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth


	9. Chapter 9

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 9: Day 10 of the Fugitoid's visit to Earth

It's been 9 days since the Professor came to Earth, Mikey still is angry about how he's making breakfast for us.. Raph is starting to get annoyed about how the Professor agrees with Leo and sensai that we need to train more.. I'm even starting to get annoyed about how he and Rockwell won't leave me alone for more than 20 minutes... Don't get me wrong, it's great having two lovers at once... But they're like Bigfoot, they don't leave me alone.. Leo's the only one, who isn't get annoyed with the Professor.. But don't worry, I'm sure it'll get to him.. Well later on, I'm in my lab, still repairing the Professor's steering device, when the Professor walks in, wraps an arm around me, and says, "How's it coming, my love?" I smile and say, "It's coming along, it'll be ready by the end of the-" He turns me around and says, "Here's the thing, I've decided to live here on Earth permentally." I say while thinking "Great... I barely thought I could survive a month... But forever?! Forget it!", "That's great, I'm glad you decided to live here on Earth."

End of chapter 9: Day 10 of the Fugitoid's visit

Next: Chapter 10: Mikey and Raph want me to convince Fugitoid to not stay here on Earth


	10. Chapter 10

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 10: Mikey and Raph want me to convince Fugitoid to not stay here on Earth

The next morning, I exit my room, get dragged into Mikey's room by Raph, Mikey says, "Bro, please!" Raph says, "Please convince your love to not stay here!" I say, "Guys.. I.." Mikey says, "Please! It's for the best! Besides, I can't take another day of him making us br-" We're interrupted by a knock on Mikey's bedroom door, Fugitoid then says, "I've finished breakfast, my friends." Mikey says, "We'll be there in a minute." Once Fugitoid's out of ear-shot, Mikey then says, "I'm gonna lose it! I can't let Fugitoid take my job!" I sigh and say, "I'll talk to him after breakfast..." Later after breakfast, I'm in my lab working on fixing the VCR player because Mikey broke it.. Fugitoid walks over to me, wraps his left arm around my neck, I sigh, and he says, "What's wrong, my love?" I sigh again, turn around, and say, "I need to talk to you about something..." He says, "What do you need to talk to me about, my love?"

End of chapter 10: Mikey and Raph want me to convince the Fugitoid to not stay here on Earth

Next: Chapter 11: The Fugitoid breaks up with me


	11. Chapter 11

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 11: The Fugitoid breaks up with me

I sigh again and say, "Well... It's like this... Raph and Mikey are both annoyed with you... Raph's annoyed about how you agree with Leo and sensai that me, Raph, Mikey, and Leo need to train more... And Mikey's annoyed about how you're making breakfast for us.. And I'm not going to lie, I'm a little annoyed myself... But it's because well... I'm sorry but, I'm annoyed by how you and Rockwell both don't leave me be for more than 20 minutes... So... What I'm trying to say is, could you please not live here on Earth permentally?" He sighs and says, "I understand Raphael and Michelangelo's reasons why they don't want me to stay.." He then says angrily, "But your reason is just selfish! I can't believe you'd say that you want me to leave so you can have more time to yourself! We're done!" He slaps me, and leaves my lab. I sigh and say, "Should've seen that coming..."

End of chapter 11: The Fugitoid breaks up with me

Next: chapter 12: Leo tells me that we need Fugitoid to stay and that I need to apologize or we'll lose his friendship forever


	12. Chapter 12

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 12: Leo tells me that we need Fugitoid to stay and that I need to apologize or we'll lose his friendship forever

A few minutes later, Leo walks over to me and says, "Bro, we need Fugitoid to stay, he told me that he's close to hating us..." I say, "He's just blu-" Leo slaps me and says, "Shut up and think about it! You were a jerk! Raph and Mikey's reasons were both selfish! I know you want more alone time.. But Fugitoid has feelings too. I learned that after I failed to forgive him.." I sigh and say, "Alright.. I'll see what I can do..." A few more minutes later, I see Fugitoid, he's watching Chris Bradford & his 2 Ruff Krew, I walk over to him, sit next to him, and say, "Hey Professor... About what I said earlier..." He looks at me and says, "I know... I'm sorry I slapped you..." I say, "I was hoping you'd for-" He takes my left hand in his right hand and says, "Of course I forgive you." I smile and tear rolls down my cheek, he wipes the tear away and hugs me. I hug him back, I then say, "So.. Are we back together?" He nods and says, "Yes." I kiss him and he kisses me back. I pull away and say, "But, can I ask you for two things.." He nods and says, "Sure, anything, my love." I say, "Alright, one, will you let Mikey make breakfast from now on, two, will you please not make me, Raph, Leo, and Mikey have to train as often?" He nods and says, "Sure, my love."

End of chapter 12: Leo tells me that we need Fugitoid to stay and that I need to apologize or we'll lose his friendship forever

Next: Chapter 13: I tell Raph and Mikey that I had a talk with Fugitoid and he'll let Mikey make breakfast from now on, and he'll not tell us that we need to train as often


	13. Chapter 13

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitioid's visit to Earth

Chapter 13: I tell Raph and Mikey that I had a talk with Fugitoid and he'll let Mikey make breakfast from now on, and he'll not tell us that we need to train as often

The next morning, I exit my room, get dragged into Mikey's room, Mikey says, "I thought we told you to convince Fugitoid to le-" I say, "We had a talk, and he'll be staying but, he'll let you make breakfast from now on, Mikey. And he'll not tell us that we need to train as often, Raph." Raph says, "Alright, thanks." I exit Mikey's room, later after breakfast, I'm in my lab, Rockwell enters my lab, uses his psychic powers to shut and lock all the doors, I smile, turn around and say, "Hello my l-" He smiles, pushes me againist the back wall of my lab, I kiss him, and he kisses me back. I lick his lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He then sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each other's tongues over one and another. He pulls away and leans his head on my left shoulder, I smile and say, "I love you so much, my love." He smiles and says, "I love you too."

End of chapter 13: I tell Raph and Mikey that I had a talk with Fugitoid and he'll let Mikey make breakfast from now on, and he'll not tell us that we need to train as often

Next: Chapter 14: Fugitoid learns that the Triceratons are still alive and have found him on Earth, so he tells me that he has to leave


	14. Chapter 14

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 14: Fugitoid learns that the Triceratons are still alive and have found him on Earth, so he tells me that he has to leave

The next morning, I exit my room, enter my lab, and see the Fugitoid, I say, "Morning, my lo-" He says, "I've got to get ready to go back into space." I say, "But you said, you were staying here on Earth.." He says, "I've just learned that the Triceratons are still alive and have found me here on Earth. So in order to evade them. I must leave." I say, "Cou-" He says, "It's best if you stay here, my love. For your safety." I sigh and say, "Well I hope you know that me, my bros, sensai, April, Casey, and the Mutanimals will miss you. Especially me." He nods, kisses my left cheek and says, "I know, and I'll miss you all as well. Especially you." I feel as a tear rolls down my left cheek, Fugitoid wipes it away, I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back.

End of chapter 14: Fugitoid learns that the Triceratons are still alive and have found him on Earth, so he tells me that he has to leave

Next: Chapter 15: The Fugitoid's departure.


	15. Chapter 15

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

The Fugitoid's visit to Earth

Chapter 15: The Fugitoid's departure.

7 hours later, me, my bros, sensai, April, Casey, the Mutanimals, and the Fugitoid are at Washington Square, me, my bros, sensai, April, Casey, and the Mutanimals watch as the Fugitoid enters his ship and heads off. 13 minutes later, me, my bros, and sensai reach the lair. I sigh and enter my lab.

The end


End file.
